


-

by maurice_l



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maurice_l/pseuds/maurice_l





	

\- Ты же кукла. Зачем тебе это?  
Джинджер хихикнул.  
\- Странный вопрос для ученого. Я же волшебная кукла.  
\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, ты что-то почувствуешь? – мурлыкнула Айрис.  
\- Как минимум, моральное удовлетворение. – Звездочки в глазах мальчика блеснули. – А может, и что-нибудь еще.  
Это ее успокоило. Айрис снова пригубила коктейль и откинулась на спинку дивана. Молния на груди форменной куртки, и обычно-то едва сдерживавшей ее пышные формы, только чудом не разошлась. Айрис подумала, а потом заложила ногу на ногу. На сотрудников ее лаборатории этот маневр всегда действовал безотказно. Они бросались совершать подвиги во славу науки с удвоенным пылом.  
Джинджер с интересом проследил за ее манипуляциями.  
\- Ну что, какую выбираешь сказку? – спросил он, а потом предложил: - Я могу быть злой ведьмой. У меня есть метла!  
В подтверждение он действительно весьма двусмысленным жестом покрутил в пальцах древко. Айрис идею с метлой не оценила.  
\- Убери ее, - попросила она.  
Мальчик, как ни странно, послушался.  
\- И все-таки?  
Айрис прикрыла глаза. Алкоголь сделал ее мысли вязкими и неторопливыми. Она любила это состояние. Ухватив из кружившихся в голове образов один, она предложила:  
\- «Волшебник страны Оз»?  
Джинджер задумался. Каждый раз, видя эмоции на его лице, Айрис начинала сомневаться, что он на самом деле кукла. Слишком уж эти гримасы были выразительными. Может, поэтому она и согласилась. А еще, разумеется, от скуки. Мильфиоре оказалось прекрасным местом, но подчас чересчур однообразным.  
\- Нет, - в конце концов, отмел вариант Джинджер. – Мне никогда не нравилась Дороти. Разве что ты согласилась бы, чтобы я был Бастиндой. Но все равно нет. Слишком противная эта Дороти. И ее собака. А волшебник там вообще ненастоящий. Не то что я.  
Айрис, снова смежив веки, почувствовала, как его пальцы – сквозь ткань формы ничуть не казавшиеся холодными – спускаются с плеча ей на грудь, а потом тянут молнию вниз. Она хмыкнула и сделала еще глоток. Бокал был четвертым, кажется, за вечер. Делать не хотелось ничего. Ее заполняла приятная разморенность.  
\- Тогда «Спящая красавица»? - предложила Айрис.  
Пальцы не были холодными даже тогда, когда коснулись кожи. А вот в ловкости могли поспорить с ее собственными. «Какая прекрасная подделка», - подумала Айрис, жмурясь от удовольствия.  
Джинджер усмехнулся.  
\- Договорились, - согласился он.  
Айрис отпила последний глоток и, не открывая глаз, отдала бокал. Джинджер отстранился и поставил его на пол – тихо звякнуло об искусственный камень стекло. Айрис, тем временем, устроилась поудобнее. Спинка дивана была невероятно мягкой, а под потолком мерно гудели вентиляторы; реальность отступила на полшага назад. Джинджер вернулся на свое место, и Айрис улыбнулась.  
\- Ты же старше, чем выглядишь. Сколько тебе вообще лет? – пробормотала она.  
\- Достаточно, - вместо ответа мальчик придвинулся ближе. – А теперь молчи уже.  
Айрис не пришлось просить дважды.  
\- Однажды королевский сын отправился охотиться, - повел рассказ Джинджер. – Но, к сожалению, заблудился в лесу. Поднявшись на холм, он увидел скрытый до того деревьями замок. Даже издалека красота постройки поражала. Шпили замка, увенчанные флагами, вздымались в самое небо.  
Айрис застонала, когда пальцы на ее груди сменились губами.  
– Шш, ты же мертвая, - возмутился Джинджер, а потом продолжил: - Поскольку домой принц не мог вернуться все равно, он направился к замку, надеясь попросить там помощи. Он шел день и еще ночь, и думал уже, что снова заблудился, когда на рассвете вдруг вышел к воротам.  
Замочек молнии на куртке Айрис заскользил ниже. Хепберн усилием воли заставила себя молчать. У каждого свои пунктики, и если Джинджеру так нравятся сказки, она определенно склонна была пока ему подыграть.  
\- Однако, ступив во двор, принц понял, что не так-то просто ему будет добраться до дверей. Его окружали причудливые растения, - Айрис закусила губы, чтобы снова не застонать. Волосы самозваного волшебника щекотали ей живот, а пальцы делали и вовсе что-то… магическое. – Еще там были хищные звери. Они заступили ему дорогу, но принц убил их всех. Отерев свой меч от крови, он вошел во дворец.  
Айрис хотела было возразить, что в той версии, которую слышала она, принц никого не убивал, но мысль просто вылетела у нее из головы. У того, что она носила так мало – и такой обтягивающей – одежды, определенно имелись преимущества.  
После небольшой паузы Джинджер продолжил рассказ, по-прежнему не забывая его иллюстрировать:  
\- Он поднимался по бесчисленным лестницам, а потом спускался – уже по другим – в поисках хозяев. Но находил только слуг. Смерть застигла их кого где, и они лежали, бледные и мертвые, но не тронутые гниением, по всему дворцу. Принц начал уже отчаиваться, когда в самой дальней комнате, на кровати с роскошным балдахином, увидел ее.  
Джинджер снова умолк, но Айрис ничуть не расстроилась. Последний рубеж в виде ее шортиков пал, и то, с какой наглостью мальчишка исследовал новые территории, приводило в восторг.  
Но очень скоро он заговорил опять.  
\- Принцесса была так прекрасна, что захватывало дух, и абсолютно бездыханна. Завороженный ее красотой, принц подошел ближе. То, что она, такая молодая, уже покинула этот мир, наполнило его душу печалью и сладострастием. Отложив меч, принц склонился над принцессой и поцеловал ее.  
Айрис с громким стоном выгнулась и открыла глаза. Джинджер смотрел на нее с ехидной улыбкой:  
\- Проснулась, красавица?  
\- Так, - бросила она, переводя дыхание. – Сейчас мы с тобой сыграем в другую игру. И не вздумай сказать, что не можешь.  
Улыбка мальчика стала шире, а звездочки в глазах озорно засияли.  
\- Я, кажется, уже говорил, что эта кукла волшебная.


End file.
